


60 Minutes

by anopendoor



Series: Obscure Sculpture Art [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Smut, Bachelor Party, Ben is about to be married, But Ben is all 'side eye' about it, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor themes of abuse mentioned, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rey is a stripper, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stag Night, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anopendoor/pseuds/anopendoor
Summary: Ben said no to strippers. Hux doesn't listen. On his stag night, the day before he's supposed to get married, his friends buy him a gratuitous lap dance by the one and only Little Miss Rey of Sunshine.Ben knows it's more than idiotic to grow feelings for a woman who's been paid to give him a lap dance.He knows this.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Obscure Sculpture Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014426
Comments: 19
Kudos: 173





	60 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Life has me feeling all kinds of anxious right now, and as a result I put it into an anxious, yet saucy, oneshot. I actually already have a follow up idea half-written that's much fluffier, so maybe this anxiety period is almost over 😅
> 
> Note: some smutty mutual masturbation with feelings ahead...
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm sure I'm not the one who should be writing this, as I've never been to a strip club and have based this off accounts from people I know, but hank you for understanding my inaccuracies if you stumble upon them!

"Oi, Ben put this on.” Armitage Hux comes up to him as he’s finishing off his cigar and Ben stares down at the tie in his hands.

Ben scoffs. “No way in hell, Hux.” He downs the rest of his whiskey.

The Brit overtly rolls his eyes. “Don’t be such a ninny. I will have Kuruk and Ushar hold you down.”

Ben glances over to his two rugby buddies and sighs. Why had he agreed to a stag party again?

“I said no strippers.” Ben grouses but he takes the tie from Hux’s obnoxious awaiting hand. He ties it in a knot over his eyes with a heaving sigh.

“Yup, no strippers.” He quips as he grabs Ben by the shoulders to get him to stand up. “Alright boys, let’s go!”

Ben hears some of his teammates shout excitedly. What the _fuck_ was he getting himself into?

The blindfold isn’t pulled off his head until Ben is seated in what feels like a plush leather couch. He doesn’t feel so great. The cab ride made the alcohol in his stomach roil a bit, especially with the loss of one of his senses.

He’s already considering calling it a night.

Ben looks around with bleary eyes. It isn’t until a waitress comes up glad in lingerie that he turns on Hux. “You fuck, I said no to a strip club!” He growls angrily.

His annoying coworker and only borderline friend just rolls his eyes again. “God, Solo you’re really such a prude. This isn’t a strip club anyway—it’s a high-end gentlemen’s club…with _exotic dancers_.” Hux looks extremely proud of himself when he says it.

“How is that any different from a strip club?”

“Listen, this is a much classier establishment. So, get your balls out of your arse and fucking enjoy the private dance me and the boy’s shelled out for _you_.” Hux crunches his finger towards the waitress, beckoning her over to him. “Lord knows, Bazine won’t let you do anything fun once you’re hitched.” He grumbles before plastering a leering smile on as the tall blond walks towards him. “And who might you be?”

The tall blond smirks down at him. “Names Phasma. I was told this was a stag party tonight? Who’s the lucky fella?”

Some of Ben’s rugby crew, the only other men he knows well enough to consider—well--consider, hoot in greeting. Hux’s hand slaps down on Ben’s shoulder and he’s very tempted to violently shrug them away.

“Benny here’s about to be miserable for the rest of his sorry life come tomorrow.” Hux croons beside him.

Phasma’s bright blue eyes shift over to him. Ben eyes flick past her endless legs before they rest on the platinum bodysuit she has on. There are angular cut outs everywhere that leave very little to the imagination. The light catches the material in such a way that the light reflects off of it with blinding annoyance.

Ben is going to murder Hux.

Her eyes glint down at him. “We have something _special_ for you. Our own little Miss Rey of Sunshine.”

“She _is_ the most sought after, isn’t she? That’s what we paid for.” Hux smarms.

Phasma looks over to him with a coy smirk on her face. “Don’t you boys worry, I’m sure your stag will be more than satisfied.” The wink she shoots Ben makes him want to shrivel up and die in the leather beneath him.

“I can’t fucking believe you.” Ben spits as Phasma saunters away after taking their drink order. “I’m not doing it.”

Hux scoffs. “There’re no refunds, mate.”

“Then why don’t you take the private dance, since you paid _so much_ for it?”

“Don’t be such a twat.” Hux grumbles as he pulls his phone out and appears to be texting, ignoring Ben’s glare.

The two whiskey sours he downs while they wait for the ‘main event’ does not appease Ben’s furiousness. He really does consider leaving, after all he doesn’t even really _like_ any of these people. The only problem, is he would never hear the end of it and it’s also not like he really has that many friends to begin with.

Ben Solo usually lives up to his name. Being alone is much easier than actually caring about anyone. He honestly prefers it that way. It’s not like anyone in his life actually gives a damn about him, no one actually wants to be around him. His own parents sent him to boarding school in the UK when he was eleven, too busy with their own bullshit to deal with his. When he never came back, they didn’t seem to mind.

And now he is thirty years old and engaged to a woman he doesn’t even really like. But suddenly _everyone_ is interested in him again. His mother called when she heard the news. She almost sounded unnaturally _hopeful_ to hear he was settling down. She had begun to ring him a lot more over the last year, even came to visit to meet his fiancé.

Now that Ben is finally doing something they wanted, he mattered again.

Same went for his asshole of a boss. Snoke only seemed to care about image and power. It didn’t matter that Ben ran him the best numbers in the business, or that he knew _exactly_ how the market was doing and could make those big bucks based off his astute observations. Snoke wanted him to have the cookie cutter picture of a rich millionaire. He had to play along with their stupid, idiotic games to stay on top. And apparently that meant being a complete asshole. 

So, Ben found Bazine and she seemed to tick all of Snoke’s boxes.

What did it matter if he _liked_ her or not?

Ben wouldn’t outwardly say he hated his life, but he really hated his life.

Phasma slinks over and places another drink in front of him when the lights in the bar dim.

There are shouts from various other men in the room as the show begins.

When the lights come back on there are two women draped around poles on either side of the room. Their asses practically hang completely out except for the sliver of a G-string that sparkles between their ass cheeks.

Some of the men in the room start to whistle as they strut around the poles slowly.

The music is loud and bass heavy. It’s not…bad per se, but it isn’t very good either. As far as the dancing, Ben isn’t that interested in watching the women gyrate their bodies around the various hard surfaces in the room. His buddies, however… he watches in mild disgust as Ushar slips a 20 quid note into one of the girl’s bra straps.

Ben just hopes that by avoiding eye contact, one of them isn’t going to come shimmying over to him.

He’s going to kill Hux. Maybe make him take over two of his suffering accounts so that he’s bound to work overtime for weeks…

The vindictive thoughts fall away when the music changes to something slower and a spotlight turns on. The roars from the men in the room get louder. This must be the _main event_.

A light shines brightly on the bar in front of their table and Ben’s eyes flash to it. A woman is now perched on top of the bar, clad in a yellow sparkling bikini. White ribbons encase her torso and wrap around her arms, the edges run down her legs and Ben’s eyes can’t help but trail down the length of her body as she begins to slowly stand up.

There’s a pole there he hadn’t noticed before, and he watches as her ass rubs against the metal. Her back is arched away from it as her chest almost tumbles out of the scraps of sparkling fabric that keep her tits in. She’s wearing a sparkling choker around her neck. He notices her pinkish lips set in a small little smile, before his eyes travel up to her angled cheekbones and then to her bright doe eyes framed by tendrils of chestnut curls that frame her face. The rest of her hair is bound into three sloping buns.

She looks like a fucking princess.

He can’t help but watch her with rapt attention as she twirls around the pole right in front of him. Her heels seem impossibly high and he catches himself wondering how she’s able to move so fast, to balance so well.

“Oh yeah, that’s the girl.” He hears Hux snicker beside him.

Ben is so distracted he can only reply, “What girl?”

“Little Miss Sunshine…”

It takes him a long minute to realize that she’s no longer dancing on the bar, but instead walking towards their table. He can’t take his eyes off of her as she saunters over to him, her hips swaying. The white strips that wrap around her hips and thighs billow against her legs. He awkwardly swallows the spit that has pooled in his mouth.

_Get a grip, Solo._

“Hey sexy…” One of the goons in his party calls out to her as she cocks a hip out and survey’s their group.

“I was told we have a stag with you lot.” She says with a little smirk as her eyes flick over the boys.

Ben feels his heart stutter when her eyes suddenly land on him. He can hardly feel Hux’s grimy hands as they clasp around his shoulders again and shake him.

“Here’s the lucky sod.” Hux says, but it sounds like a low mumble to Ben’s ears. He’s thankful for the dim lighting. He’s sure to be flushed, he suddenly feels incredibly hot all over.

She smiles down at him and it dimples at her cheeks. Ben absently thinks she’s way too beautiful to be a stripper…

“There’s a little something special in store for you, big boy.” As soon as she says it his whole party goes wild with yells and whistles.

He blinks when she holds her hand out to him. He hears Hux jeer from faraway again, “Don’t be shy Solo!” He feels a hand slide something papery in his jacket pocket. He doesn’t realize until he feels her palm in his own, so small and completely engulfed by his, that his hand rose up to meet hers.

“Solo totally gonna come in his pants…” There’s laughter behind him.

Ben—whose eyes are trained to the back of her neck, to the gently swoop of her shoulder, to her thin, white-laced forearm, and then down to where her fingers twist in his—doesn’t hear it.

He comes to his senses when he hears a door click closed, when he’s gently pushed down to a purple velvet settee. His breath escapes him from the impact.

The goddess before him smiles down at him as she walks around the pole in the center of the room.

“So, what do you like?” Her voice is sultry as it flutters around him. The room is much quieter than he expected. It appears almost soundproof. “You have me for an hour…”

Ben sputters at that. “ _What?”_ He’s not very familiar with private lap dances, but he’s pretty sure 60 minutes costs a hefty sum. 60 minutes seems like a lifetime…

The simpering smile is back when she looks at him. “Your friends must really want you to have a good time. Paid for a whole hour and lil’ extra VIP treatment…” She walks towards him then, her hips moving in a sensual way that has his gaze following every sway. “I can give ya a good ol’ fashion lap dance, or maybe tie you up if you like? I could slowly strip myself bit by…bit…” she says these words as she begins to unlace one of the wrappings around her legs. It slowly loosens and falls to the floor, showing a bit more tantalizing skin. “…dance naked for you, rub my pussy against that pole until you beg to watch me fuck myself with these little fingers.” Her hand then makes a fluttering motion.

Ben’s pants have gotten considerably tighter just by her words alone. His eyes dart from the bit of skin now visible between her thigh and her crotch and then to her wiggling fingers. His mouth has gone impossibly dry.

“Uh…” Ben doesn’t think it’s possible to form words. He just watches, dazed, as she unties the wrappings around her other leg until she’s got the skimpiest slip of fabric left keeping her pussy hidden _just_ barely.

She gazes down at him. “Don’t be shy…Solo.”

His name on her lips jolts him. “Ben…it’s Ben—my name…” He’s able to choke out the words.

“Ben.” And when she says it, it’s with a smile. He watches as her canine’s glint under the light. “An American.” She notes as an afterthought, like it’s a novel thing.

She takes a few steps back towards the pole and leans against it. Her knees part as she slowly slides down it, her eyes watch him the entire time. It makes his blood run hot.

Extremely hot.

“It’s okay if you can’t decide, I can just start…” and she begins to edge her finger underneath that nearly indiscernible under- _thing_ and his brain shocks the words out of his mouth.

“Maybe we could—we could talk…for a bit?” He pulls at the collar of his shirt. He desperately wants to take his jacket off, but he’s sure he’s perspiring through his shirt and it’s already embarrassing enough.

She stops fingering the string at her hip and pauses. Her legs are still spread wide and Ben forces himself to look at her face.

“If that’s what you want.” She says and she says it in a playful way, like she expects humoring will lead to the main event…to what she’s used to doing in private rooms…

Somehow the idea of it makes his stomach clench.

“So…do you go by Sunshine?” He asks awkwardly, and the name itself feels unnatural on his tongue.

She closes her legs then and Ben is forever grateful for an end to that enticing distraction. He isn’t sure what’s come over him. He normally has more self-control than this, his dick doesn’t stand to attention at every naked woman he sees. Something about her though…

It unnerves him.

“You can call me Rey.” She says softly and then she’s standing up again. “So, Ben… what do you want to talk about?”

His mind blanks as he realizes he has no idea himself. “Uh…do you—do you like what you do?” He winces mentally. What kind of dumbass question was that?

Rey shrugs as she walks around the pole. “It’s a job, and I’m good at it. I could show you a bit of my…talents…” She says and the sultriness is back in her tone when she peers over at him. Her leg comes up and hooks around the pole. She’s almost got her legs spread so wide she’s in a standing split.

Jesus fucking Christ. He wills himself not to stare at where her cunt is spread wide, or the fact that he can imagine exactly the size and shape of her hole…

Rey spins around once and it just about kills him.

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” He confesses. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

She huffs a laugh then as she looks at him dubiously. “You’re supposed to just enjoy it.” And then after a moment her eyes narrow at him suggestively. “Do you need someone to tell you what to do? Do you like having your control being taken from you? I can do that too, if that’s what you would like.”

“I’m okay with you just being…you? You don’t have to put on a show or anything. I actually told Hux I didn’t want to do strippers—I mean exotic dancers…sorry.”

Rey tilts her head at him curious. “I’m not ashamed of what I am.” And then she sighs. “But my clients aren’t usually the conversing sort. I could always find you another girl, someone you have more… _interest_ in.”

Somehow that idea is the last thing Ben wants. He shakes his head quickly, a bit too enthusiastically. “No—no, I think…this is okay.” He sputters and he curses himself for being so fucking pathetic.

She thinks for a moment. “Your friends will probably ask how it went, not sure if they’re gonna be so keen when they find out you talked yourself out of a high quality lappie. They did pay for a cum shot, after all.” She says cheekily.

Ben sputters as he considers what _that_ is supposed to mean.

“I’m not really friends with those guys.” Ben says.

Rey’s eyebrows raise at that confession. “You don’t even have blokes you like at your own stag party?”

Ben shrugs. “There isn’t really anyone else…so yeah.”

“No one else you…? You’re telling me you don’t have any mates? You don’t like anyone?” He looks up and he can see she’s joking with him. “What about a sibling? What about your…wife-to-be?”

Ben runs a hand through his hair. “The whole wedding is basically a farce anyway. Just another power play in the circus that is my life.”

Rey walks over and perches on the edge of the settee. “You’re telling me you don’t even love your fiancé? Oh, Ben no…” She looks actually concerned.

“Don’t people get married for all the wrong reason all the time?” He asks speculatively.

Rey holds her hand up in acquiesce. “Well sure they do. Assholes do…not—” She cuts off as she looks at him. “You definitely look like someone who should be marrying for love.”

“How can you tell I look like someone like that?”

“Well,” Rey starts, and she appears to be thinking on her answer a bit theatrically. “For starters, you seem like a nice bloke—certainly a polite one, if your reaction to me baring my pussy at you is anything to go by.” Ben swallows another dry lump in his throat. “You don’t want me to give you a lap dance—which I’m still trying to not take too personally.”

“I’m sorry.” He says immediately. “I mean you can…I don’t want to get you in trouble or anything. So…if you want—I just—”

“Ben.” She says and she waves her hand to stop him. A smile is cracked on her lips. “It’s alright, I’m only slightly offended that you don’t want to see my pussy.” Her smile widens and dimples again and Ben feels an odd kind of relief at this new casual atmosphere that’s slowly begun to permeate between them. “What I can’t figure out, is _why_.”

Ben feels frazzled when he tries to come up with an answer. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I mean—I would—”

“No, again not _why_ you don’t want to see my vaj, Jesus, Ben. Why are you putting up with this shitty life of yours?” She asks and from where she’s perched, she’s able to look down at him through her nose. “I just, I guess I don’t get it. You totally have the option to leave that arse-licking job and your gold-digging almost-wife. Bloody hell, your wedding is tomorrow. People get cold feet all the time!” She gives him a pointed look. “Why stay in a life that you hate?”

Ben shrugs. “I don’t hate it, I just…don’t really care for it.”

“Ugh, you’re killing me Solo.”

“I mean, what else is there? What’s better? I spent almost ten years of my life getting to this level of success. It would have all just been a waste if I walked away now…”

Rey shakes her head. “You are way too young to already be speaking like you’ve got one foot in the bloody grave.” She pauses, and then, “Can I tell you what I would do, if I were you? Hypothetically of course.”

Ben turns his head forward. He stretches the tenseness that formed from craning his neck to look at her. Oddly, he finds himself enjoying this strange conversation he’s having with a stripper—exotic dancer—on the night before his wedding. Even if she seems to be trying to upend his whole life with her own opinions.

She doesn’t wait for him to agree or not. “So, I’m a bloody millionaire in a dumb finance job that I hate. I think, hmm this money, this life? I’m over it. I tell my stuck-up boss that I’m outta here—I tell him to go bloody fuck himself! Same with the bird, I tell her it’s over. I don’t love her. She doesn’t love me. Maybe she slaps me in the face—maybe not. Then, I pack my shit up and move to a small village by the sea where I start a welding sculpture studio. Because of my past connections, all those rich blokes in London all want a piece of my obscure sculpture art and I’m set for the next five years just based off commissions.”

“Welding?” Ben questions. When did he ever say anything about sculpture art?

“You must have some talent that’s useful…other than brooding to a stripper.”

Ben shakes his head. “You make it sound like an easy thing to just…do.”

“It is an easy thing. Listen, Ben, you have the choice to actually change your shitty situation. Grow a pair and do something about it.”

Her almightiness pushes a button in him. “What about you?” He asks and there’s a defensiveness in his tone that he didn’t expect to be there.

Rey sits up and looks a little taken aback. “What about me?”

“You say this is just a job, but surely there’s something else you _could_ be doing.”

When he looks over at her again her lips have thinned and her joking expression has shutdown. It’s far more serious than he is expecting and he feels himself wanting to backtrack…

“You wanted to talk, we talked. I didn’t say this would become some heart-to-heart where I talk about my personal life.” She says a bit coldly.

He feels the chill in her tone, but it _offends_ him somehow. How is it that he’s the rude one when she was over there trying to tell him how to live his fucking life? “Look, you already got your money, right? You can just leave…”

And suddenly her coldness turns to panic and Ben is confused by the drastic change in her composure.

“You paid for an hour…or your friends did. We still have almost thirty minutes left.” She says the words with an edge to her voice.

“It’s okay, it’s not a problem with me. It’s my idiots for friends who did all this because they wanted to play a prank on me…”

Something changes in Rey’s demeanor that has him trailing off. She’s standing now and she’s started to pace in front of him.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t be telling you how to live your life.” She looks like there’s more she wants to say. There’s an underlying of something akin to panic in her tone that makes Ben pause. “But—if you leave early, and if you look pissed… I’m going to get shit from my boss for it. So, we can talk about something else if you want, just forget I said any of that stuff before.”

Ben tries to wrap his head around the shift of the conversation, of the brevity of her words and of what they meant…

“I could have just come in my pants early or something.” He suggests pathetically. It is pathetic really, is that really something he wants to advertise? Is that really something he’s capable of doing?

His eyes only just glance at Rey’s wrapped forearms and he feels his cock twitch.

Why is he such a fucking weirdo?

Rey shakes her head. “You don’t look like a guy who just blew his load prematurely due to a killer lap dance.”

Ben sighs. “Look, I’m sorry for snapping before. You were just doing what I asked…talking to me…and talking about my pathetic life is just stressful. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

Rey peers over at him. “What you should do, is let me help you with that. Look, if you are going to go through with this sham of a marriage, why _not_ let me do this one thing for you?”

He stares at her blankly.

“Ben it’s my job to make you feel good. I’ve already been paid for it…and honestly…you could really use it.” Her demeanor changed once more, her eyes flutter at him and her voice has gone lower, sultrier.

That odd feeling fills his chest again. “I—I don’t…”

“Does it help if I _want_ to do it?”

Ben’s tongue gets caught in his throat. _Did it?_ Suddenly the idea of it has the blood rushing south and he almost can’t believe something as simple as her verbalized consent is enough to make his cock hard as a rock.

She’s standing in front of him again, clad in her tiny bra and panties with those white wraps around her arms and Ben takes the time to actually _look_ at her.

She’s fucking gorgeous. He knew it the instant he saw her flash under the lights on top of the bar. But now that he’s gotten the chance to talk to her…

Ben Solo really was one of those idiots that caught feelings for a woman who was paid to give him a boner and then some.

Rey’s doe eyes peer down at him with a look that he swears is desire. Even if it’s impossible, there’s a recess in the back of his mind that desperately _wants it to be true._

She doesn’t ask him again, but she does slowly reach behind her back and her sparkly top comes loose before it drops to the ground.

Now she’s only clad in those arm wraps that oddly _does_ something to Ben, her poor excuse for panties and that sparkly choker around her neck.

And then he’s staring at her tits, and he can’t look away until her hand comes up and she sucks a finger into her mouth before she drags it lazily down and around her nipple. The soft pink bud hardens beneath her ministrations.

“Are you hard, Ben?” She asks him through the haze and he thinks he nods, or maybe it’s just a chin twitch, but it’s enough for her to prod. “Can you show me?”

Suddenly he’s under some kind of spell. His back falls back against the couch but it’s much farther than he expected. His body is more reclined than upright and it opens up the space between his torso and his crotch. The bulge tenting his trousers is prominent from this angle.

Her gaze drops then. Her tongue peaks out to lick her bottom lip. “Hm, I think I was right. You are a big boy…” She pulls a stool over then so that she’s sitting across from him. They’re staring at each other with only a few feet of space between them. When Rey sits on the stool one of her arms reaches back to grab the pole behind her. She’s perched on the edge of the stool so that when she spreads her legs, he has a perfect view of her barely clothed cunt.

Ben lets his eyes look now. She _wants_ him to look.

Rey’s other hand dips down to that precarious string that holds that scrap of cloth together. She lifts if slightly and Ben watches with rapt attention as the fabric dips between her folds and hugs her opening.

“Do you want to see my cunt, Ben?” She asks as her finger edges the fabric flush against her slit.

He nods dazedly as he watches her play with her pussy, his hand coming over his crotch to palm at his erection. His pants already feel ridiculously tight. He almost can’t believe he’s doing it. But he realizes he does want it. And this is probably the last time he can do something he actually, truly wants.

A part of him thinks he should be ashamed, but with the way Rey is looking at him, like she can’t think of anything else but his cock—it has him in a punch-drunk daze.

“You should take your cock out. Show me how you stroke it. How you’d want me to do it if I could touch you…”

He hastens to oblige. His zipper a bit of a challenge to pull down over his bulge. Once undone, he stuffs his hand underneath his underwear and pushes the band down and under his balls. His cock stands tall in his hand as he lightly strokes it.

He squeezes the tip when he watches Rey lick her lips, her eyes zone in on his leaking cockhead and she has a sinful expression on her face. Ben watches as her own fingers push the fabric of her thong to the side. He sees the way she glistens beneath the lights and he fists his cock with a pressured stroke.

She’s so _wet_.

A bit of drool drops from his mouth and he snaps out of his haze enough to realize his mouth has just been hanging open.

Ben can’t remember the last time he felt like _this_.

“God, you’re _huge_.” She mutters as she slips a finger between her drenched lips. “I don’t think my pussy could take it.”

He groans, low and deep in his chest. He does imagine it then, what it would be like for him to slip inside her, to _fill_ her. Her cunt looks so tight, so perfect and pink and wet.

Wet for him.

“Are you imagining it?” She asks and when he doesn’t answer she calls out to him. “Ben?”

He swallows more of the saliva that’s pooled in his mouth. He feels a bit out of his mind. But he nods as he watches her slip a second finger inside.

“I—what?” He asks mindlessly.

Rey smiles at him then and she bites her bottom lip, pulling the skin into her mouth. Ben’s head leans forward on instinct. Another groan escapes him as the pleasure mounts.

“Are you thinking about how it would feel to be in my tight little cunt?”

He jolts a bit as her words and the sight of her slick fingers and the _sounds_ it makes causes his balls to tighten.

Rey sighs a little as she readjusts on the stool. “I’m not supposed to, but I think I’m going to come watching you fist your cock.”

Ben’s vision whites out as a wave of pleasure runs through him. He looks down to see the precum running down the underside of his cock. His hand catches it and it makes the motion slicker as he rubs himself faster.

He looks up at her raggedly, feeling a bit out of control, a bit animalistic. With every hard twist down his cock he feels a grunt push out of his lungs.

She is the sexiest woman he’s ever seen.

And she wants to come for him.

There’s a bang on the door that makes him jump, his eyes half-glazed look towards the door in confusion.

“ _5 minutes!”_ A voice grates behind the door.

How has it already been fifty-five minutes?

Rey’s breath comes out in little pants as her fingers thrust inside of her pussy a little quicker.

“Ben,” she sighs. “I’m going to come on my fingers wishing it was your cock.” She says these words with such sincerity Ben’s mind goes haywire. “And then when I’m done, I want you to come all over my tits.” She whimpers as the words fall out of her mouth.

_Fuck_. Ben has never known a sexual experience as _intoxicating_ as this one.

“Will you?” She asks and it takes everything within him to pay attention to her words. “Come on my tits?” She asks again and he can see the way her pussy flutters around her fingers.

“ _Fuck_. Yeah…yeah I’ll come on your tits.” He pushes the words out with great effort, but it seems to be what she wants to hear because her legs fall open then and Ben may be frozen in time as he watches her come around her fingers. He watches as the fluid oozes out of her as her pussy squeezes and coats her fingers, coats her whole fucking hand.

His hand starts to speed up because _fuck_ he’s about to come at the sight of her. Some part of his consciousness remembers what she asked and with a surge of energy he’s able to sit up and then get to his feet as he pumps his cock viciously at her chest.

“ _F-Fuck_ …” He chokes as he pumps himself a couple more times before his come is spurting out of him in thick uneven ropes. He watches in rapture as he coats Rey’s chest with his spend. The milky residue drips down her tits and over her nipples before landing in little drops on the tops of her thighs.

Rey’s mouth is hanging open as she looks up from where she watched his cock make a mess of her and her doe eyes flicker up at his.

They are both breathing heavily as the door beats once more.

Ben starts, his hand falling away from his slowly softening cock.

“ _2 minutes!”_

“Fuck.” He gasps as he tries to catch his breath, as he looks back over at Rey who is still slouched against the stool. She’s looking down at the mess he made with rapt interest and her fingers come up to rub against his spend, mixing it with her own from her hand. She absently reaches for some of the wraps that had been around her legs and uses it to wipe up some of the mess.

“I—” He wants to say something to her, but two minutes doesn’t feel like hardly enough time.

Rey has hooked her bra back on, he can still see the sheen of his stickiness against her skin. She holds her wraps in one hand and smiles up at him.

“That was...” She breathes out a big exhale but doesn’t say more as she rights her thong. She looks up at him and when their eyes meet Ben feels the sudden urge to kiss her.

_Jesus, Solo, get it together_.

There’s something in her eyes. Ben wonders if the same look is in his own. That same desire for _more_.

Her expression changes quickly and Ben thinks it’s like watching the light of a candle flicker and snuff into darkness until there’s nothing left but smoke. The only reminder it was ever lit in the first place.

Rey exhales another breath but she leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek before she steps away from him. “Have a nice life, Ben.” And she gives him a small smile, but the dimples aren’t there this time.

Reality crashes down quicker than a bucket of cold ice water being doused over his head. He watches her walk towards the door and then open it.

It’s then that he realizes his cock is still hanging out of his trousers and he hastily tucks it back in.

He has the sudden urge to run after her, to ask her—what?

It was her fucking job to make him feel good, she said it herself.

Why did it feel like more than that?

He practically runs out of the room in hopes to catch her to tell her…something… he isn’t sure what yet.

He hears a gravelly voice that makes him slow.

“I see you made a mess of yourself.”

Ben looks around the corner to see Rey, her chin in the hard grasp of an older pudgy man in a suit.

“…just like the little whore you are…didn’t even get no _compensation_.” He grumbles out as he tosses her chin away with a hiss.

Rage…it’s rage that Ben feels and it’s white hot and who the _fuck_ is this guy? As he starts around the corner a hand and a tall, slender form gets in his way.

“I hope you enjoyed your time in there.” It’s Phasma and she has that same salacious smirk on her face from when she first greeted their table. “I know the rest of your party is eager for you to return.”

Ben doesn’t have time to discuss his _session_ with her. His gaze shoots back to where Rey is standing, her head is turned down and away and the suit is still grating at her. He goes to walk around the woman before her arm shoots out with a grip that’s much tighter than he’d give her credit for.

“Sunshine’s off duty.” She says and there’s an edge to her voice. “We’re going to have to kick you out if you try to harass any of the girls.” She says it as a threat, it makes Ben’s insides boil in anger.

He catches a bit more of the man’s berating at Rey. “…At least you get the bloody job done. Those blokes paid good money for your slut services…” What the fuck kind of place is this? He thinks back to Rey’s instant mood change when he told her they could be done early, the way she asked for his attention, the way she demanded it… Rey’s comment about paying ‘for a cum shot, after all’ bounces through his mind.

“Look, I know you think you had something special with her. They all do. That’s why she’s our best girl.” Phasma continues. She pulls at his arm and it forces his eyes away from Rey. “All the boys fall for her because she _pretends_ she wants to sleep with you all. But it’s all an act, and you’re just another sod who fell for it.”

“You’re lying.” Ben hisses because…because that’s not what this _was_. It wasn’t.

Phasma gives him a pitying look. “Oh, sweety. You’re getting married tomorrow, or have you forgotten? That’s why you pricks come here. Get your last dirty fantasy in before you swear before God to keep your dick in your pants.” And then with a withering glare she releases him and stalks off down the hall.

When Ben looks back to where Rey was just standing, she’s gone.

He rejoins his party in a daze and they all start hooting and hollering when they see him.

“Ay Solo, you look strung _out!_ ”

“Did she make you blow in the first five minutes? Probably spent the rest of the hour talking her ear off with yer babbling!”

“Our boy is now a man.” Hux says snidely as he clasps a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Went the whole 60 minutes eh?” When he goes to slap his hand on Ben’s chest, he bats it away angrily. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a better mood post ejaculation?”

“Fuck off.” Ben grouses as he shoves the annoying redhead hard enough it makes him fall back into the couch.

“You’re an ungrateful piece of shit, you know that Solo?” Hux calls after him as Ben storms out of his own stag party.

A million thoughts run through his mind. He could wait for Rey, but the bouncers or that bitch Phasma could notice and ban him for good. He could come back…but fuck—there’s the fact that he has to make a decision about his fucking wedding that he doesn’t even fucking want.

Two hours ago, he was just a ghost in the shell, completely fine with going through life like how everyone expected him to. But now, everything is in fucking chaos. A stripper is upending his whole fucking life.

And she doesn’t even want him. She was just paid to pretend.

_Fuck._

It’s not until he’s standing in the brisk October air that he realizes the wetness on his cheeks are tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for my fluffier follow up that I've titled currently as "Rey the metal welder in a village by the sea"... thank you for reading :)
> 
> Update** said follow up now posted: [a village by the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503302)


End file.
